


指腹為婚 27

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	指腹為婚 27

兩人趁著空閒享受這片刻的寧靜

金容仙穿著比基尼在泳游泳

文星伊則在房間裡睡著大頭覺

過一陣子後，金容仙上岸沖洗，此時，文星伊也剛好睡醒了

「大懶豬..」穿著浴袍的金容仙看著坐在床上的文星伊

「寶貝…」文星伊下床抱著金容仙，下巴靠著她的肩

「好啦，累就在多睡一會」金容仙像哄著小孩一樣拍著文星伊的背

「睡飽了…想活動一下」文星伊撕開金容仙和自己的抑制貼

文星伊釋放出強烈薄荷味，讓金容仙瞬間感到無力癱軟

「容…」文星伊一邊吻著，一邊解開金容仙的浴袍

「唔…」金容仙輕輕推開文星伊

文星伊摟著金容仙的腰，貼近自己挺立的下半身

「老婆，妳身材真好」文星伊撫著金容仙的水蛇腰

「這麼好色…」金容仙輕咬著文星伊的嘴唇

「我也只好妳的色」文星伊一把抱起金容仙，金容仙雙手勾著文星伊的後頸，嫵媚的笑著

文星伊將金容仙放在一個木頭櫃上

「我都脫了，妳衣服還穿的好好的…」金容仙輕揉著文星伊的下身

「釦子幫我解」文星伊脫下上衣，拉著金容仙的手，往下探

金容仙解開文星伊的褲子，連帶內褲一把拉下，有活力的小獸高聳的挺立著

金容仙右手圈住文星伊的碩大，像擠牛奶一樣輕輕握著，緩緩上下套弄著

文星伊喘著粗氣，金容仙手法太好，文星伊差點就要繳械

「去床上好嗎？」金容仙吻著文星伊的耳垂

文星伊將金容仙抱到床上，開始撫弄的金容仙身體的所有敏感點，惹得金容仙不斷嬌喘

文星伊沾了沾金容仙小洞的水，塗抹在金容仙最敏感的陰蒂上

「星…那裡不要…」金容仙躺在床上享受著

「那裡？這裡嗎？」文星伊故意用舌頭舔弄著

「昂~」金容仙的反應越來越大

金容仙分泌的蜜液非常足夠，文星伊開始提槍入洞

緊密的陰穴一下子被大肉棒塞滿，金容仙雖然不是第一次，但文星伊總是很有技術的讓金容仙每一次的感覺都不一樣

文星伊腰上像是裝了個馬達一樣，不斷撞擊金容仙撞擊

「星…太快了…」金容仙顫抖的說著，

「那我慢點，容…不要夾的這麼緊..」文星伊也喘了一下

金容仙漸漸放鬆身體

「這樣呢？舒服嗎？」文星伊放慢速度

「呼…是妳那太大…」金容仙大口呼氣

文星伊忽然又使勁抽插，讓金容仙又開始受不了，整個人在床上上下晃動

「星…不要…」金容仙含淚說著

「容…妳的小穴好舒服…」文星伊規律的呼吸著

兩人換了幾種姿勢，每一種雙方都非常享受

文星伊喜歡聽金容仙的淫叫，這讓她更加興奮，每一下的撞擊，都更加深入

金容仙能感覺到，文星伊的進入都能到最深處子宮口，陰道被舒服的摩擦著，不斷的大口呼吸

文星伊玩心大起，一邊頂著金容仙的G點，一邊按摩著陰蒂，雙重快感，很快就讓金容仙受不了，迎來了高潮，陰道快速的收縮

金容仙的收縮，也讓文星伊在裡面的肉棒興奮了起來，在金容仙體內跳動著，文星伊頂了頂交合處，便也在裡面射了出來

這是金容仙第二次體驗內射，就像是觸電一樣酥麻，卻又感到溫暖，兩人緊緊結合在一起

文星伊和金容仙攤在床上休息喘氣著

「星呀，為什麼妳技術這麼好」金容仙騎在文星伊的小腹上，玩著她那根疲累濕軟的分身

「因為是妳，妳下面跟我下面，很合」文星伊坐起來抱著背向自己的金容仙

「呀，說這話都不會害羞嗎」金容仙繼續把玩著

「容，別玩了，等等又硬了怎麼辦」文星伊抓住金容仙的手腕

「那我就看看是不是能硬這麼快」金容仙加速套弄著

「別…哼…」文星伊在金容仙的挑逗下又起了反應

金容仙用套弄完後，低頭將粗長的陰莖放入嘴裡，但分身實在是太大，無法完全入嘴，只能利用舌頭舔著

碩大的前端被舒服的包圍著，加上金容仙靈巧的舌頭，文星伊舒服的仰起頭喘氣，金容仙看著從剛剛的大狼狗，變成了小奶狗一臉享受，幫文星伊上下套弄射出

金容仙看到文星伊噴了好幾發，不禁驚呼，想到剛剛文星伊內射在自己體內，心想不會一發就中獎了吧

「妳的量都這麼多呀」

文星伊緩和了呼吸說著

「妳才知道我很行嗎？」


End file.
